


Early Morning Apologies

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batman Eternal 28, F/M, Fix-It, batman eternal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That conversation on the bridge left them both with regrets.  Post Batman Eternal #28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“There you are, Barb. I was starting to worry.”

Barbara jumped and spun around, slamming the freezer door shut.

“Alysia… you startled me,” she said, putting a hand to her chest and taking a deep breath.

Her roommate raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I’ve ever snuck up on you before,” she said. “Have you been out all night? And are you having ice cream for breakfast?” she added, eyeing the container in the counter.

“I … yeah …” said Barbara helplessly. Her brain was still in overdrive, repeating that conversation on the bridge over and over again. Why hadn’t she stopped him? Why hadn’t she said something differently? Why couldn’t she make him stay?

“Come on GBG, and let’s sit down and you can tell me what you can about it,” said Alysia, grabbing Barbara by the shoulders and steering her towards the couch.

For several minutes she didn’t say anything, not really sure how to begin. There was only so much she could really tell her roommate. But she was just bursting to say something.

“Look, I already know you were out helping the city tonight. I know you can’t tell me everything but there has to be some parts you can,” Alysia prompted.

“It’s going to sound so stupid and trivial …” said Barbara, resting her head on the other girl’s shoulder. In the grand scheme of things, a guy rejecting her was the least of her problems. “There’s a guy…”

 “Ahhh … a guy.” There was slight humor in her voice.

"Alysia …" Babs said testily.

"I might not know exactly what your undercover thing is, but your feelings aren’t trivial or stupid, Barb,” said Alysia. “Just because the city is gone to hell doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed emotions. Now what happened with this guy?”

“We used to work together when we were younger,” said Barbara, carefully editing. Alysia assumed she was some sort of undercover cop working for her dad and she wasn’t ready to correct that assumption yet. “He was, um, filling in for someone else I worked better with. Then something happened and he left Gotham for a long time.”

Alysia was nodding slowly, trying to make sense of the vague details.

“Anyway, he came back to help me and it was not really what I expected…”

“You mean he grew up and got hot?”

“No! … Yes, but that’s not what I was going to say,” said Barbara, feeling her cheeks turn pink. And now she was remembering that up close and personal look at Jason’s abs when she was inspecting the bruised ribs she had given him. Damn photographic memory.

“Then what were you going to say?” Alysia asked, still with the small smirk.

“It’s just … this whole thing with my dad has been difficult and Jason was there for me when I needed him. And I guess I thought he liked me …”

“And do you like him?”

“I don’t know…” Barbara said with a sigh. It was confusing but she felt something ever since he found her on that rooftop. Through all the haze of anger and desperation and fatigue, just when she was about to make a horrible mistake, he was there. And there had been no judgment in his voice as he gently reminded her who she was, how she was better than this.

She knew for a fact the other boys in the family would not have understood her in that moment or what she needed to hear.

“I feel like he just gets me, Alysia… I almost … I almost did something kind of wrong and he was just there and knew what I needed to hear,” she said. “And he’s been so patient where I’ve been so ungrateful and angry…”

“You’ve been under a little stress, Babs,” Alysia reminded her. “Anger is understandable.”

 “And I found out he remembers something from when we met … I said something horrible to him that night, something unfair and he remembers it. Word for word.”

“Oh Babs … I’m sure he knows …”

“That I’m sorry?” Barbara asked, shaking her head. “I don’t think he does.”

“Why?”

"He mentioned it again tonight. Right after I asked if he would stay if there was … more between us… It was the last thing he said to me before he left.”

“Well he didn’t even give you a chance to explain!” said Alysia, already sounding frustrated with this guy she had only just learned about.

 “It doesn’t matter. He decided to leave Gotham anyway,” said Barbara. Something was there between them, she knew it. They had been so close on that bridge and now she would never get a chance to explore that feeling.

_‘I’ll never be Dick Grayson…’_

How could he still think that after all these years that would still matter? How dare he even bring up Dick Grayson while rejecting her like that? Why hadn’t she just told him that she didn’t need him to fill in for Dick… she just needed him?

“I should have stopped him, tried to make him listen,” said Barbara. She rubbed her eyes, determined not to cry over a boy.

“Look, Barb, how about you go sleep for a while and then when you wake up, give him a call and tell him to get his ass back here regardless of how he’s feeling,” Alysia said. “Then maybe kick some sense into him.”

 _I can’t, I’ve already kicked him in the face too many times this week_ , Barbara thought.

“Sleep does sound like a good idea,” she said. Maybe finally her brain would turn off and stop reminding her of his unexpected and hurtful rejection.

She had thought that he liked her. But why should he? She knew what other boys and even some girls would say about her. Too intense, too bitchy, too much of a know-it-all.

“Yeah, I’m going to bed… Thanks for listening, Alysia,” said Barbara, giving her a half hug before getting to her weary feet again.

“That’s what friends are for, Gordon.”

***********

* * *

 

“He’s been sitting like that for a while,” Roy said to Kory. “Think we should do something?”

Jason had been staring out the window of the ship, completely silent and oblivious to both of them since they picked him up in Gotham. It was worrying, to say the least.

“Jason, what is wrong? What happened when you said goodbye to Batgirl?” Kory asked, floating over to him.

Jason glanced up and shook his head. “Nuthin,” he muttered.

“Jason Todd, you will tell me what’s wrong or else,” she said, sounding very authoritative.

“She … wanted me to stay in Gotham…”

“Yes, of course she did,” said Kory, “To help free the city from martial law.”

“No, Kor…” Jason swallowed nervously, eyes flickering back and forth between the two. “She wanted me to stay with her.”

Bright green eyes widened. “Then why didn’t you?” she demanded. “You love her!”

“It’s complicated, Kor!”

Roy shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “Man, you’ve held a torch for that girl for years and the minute she might like you back, you run?”

“You’re not helping,” Jason snapped.

“We’re your friends, we’re not supposed to tell you what you want to hear,” said Roy.

“We must go back to Gotham at once!” said Kory, zipping over to the controls.

“No! You don’t understand! I can’t go back now!” he said, jumping up. He knew what he said to her, knew that she probably wouldn’t be impressed with his parting words thrown in her face like that.

“Why not? Simply explain that you have changed your mind and would like to stay,” said Kory, as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

He was exhausted and angry at himself. So maybe he had a bit of a problem with pushing away the people who cared about him. But Jason had good reason for staying away from her. It had been stupid of him to go back to “say goodbye” while secretly trying to work up the nerve to kiss her. She deserved better than him.

 “It’s better this way. She’s better off without me… I’m just not … I’m not good enough for her …” said Jason, shoulders slumped in defeat

Roy and Kory glanced at each other then looked back at him.

“That’s bullshit, man,” said Roy.

“Preposterous!” Kory agreed. “And I think you owe it to her to decide that.”

He could feel the ship turning as Kory steered them back in the direction of Gotham.

“We’re dropping you off again and don’t come back until you’re actually done,” said the princess. He knew it was no use arguing.

“Yeah, Jay, we’re not landing until you’ve talked to her,” Roy agreed, ganging up on him.

“If I must, I will even call her to verify you talked,” said Kory.

“I hate you guys,” Jason muttered, sitting back. He spent the rest of the trip trying to figure out what he could say to Barbara.

************

* * *

 

It was the middle of the morning so Jason decided it might be better to try the front door this time instead of climbing up to her bedroom window. He rang the doorbell and waited, hoping she was at least home this time. He didn’t want to have to go find her and have this conversation somewhere like the top of a roof or the Cave.

The door opened, but the woman who answered had short, dark hair and a puzzled look.

“Yes, can I help you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, is Babs home?” Jason said, trying to peek over her shoulder.

“Why? Who are you?”

“Uh, tell her it’s Jason Todd,” he said hopefully.

The woman suddenly scowled at him. “Jason? The Jason that talked to Barbara tonight? THAT Jason,” she said.

 _Uh oh_.

“Uh … yeah,” said Jason. He had definitely not counted on Barbara telling her roommate about him.

“I don’t think so. Barb told me about you. I think you’ve done enough damage today,” she said, glaring at him before slamming the door in his face.

Jason let his arms fall to his sides and his shoulders slump as he turned away to walk down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment complex.

Well that was just great. Kory and Roy had made it clear he wasn’t allowed back until he fixed things with Barbara but her roommate wouldn’t let him in. He sighed and walked around the building, looking up at the window he went through last night. It sounded like she was home, even though the window looked dark.

Without waiting for another excuse to put this off, he glanced around to make sure no one was walking by and scaled the brick building.

He quietly opened her window, noting it was dark in her room this time. Well, maybe if she really wasn’t there, he’d find a clue to where she went again.

“Psst… Barbar-AAHHHH!”

Jason narrowly avoided a batarang flung at his head.

“Jason! What are you doing?! I almost took your head off!” Barbara hissed, turning on a light and getting out of bed.

“Sorry! I just … your roommate wouldn’t let me in the front door,” he explained, closing the window behind him.

“I’m not surprised,” she said, listening at her bedroom door to make sure her roommate wasn’t coming to investigate any noise coming from her room.

“Do you sleep with batarangs under your pillow or something?” Jason asked, still thinking about how close the concussive little piece of metal had been to his face.

“Of course. In case someone decides to climb in my window,” she said, folding her arms and looking at him.

With the light on and her facing him, Jason got a good look at her very tiny pajamas. And then he realized that her eyes and nose were way too red for her to have been just napping.

“You’re crying,” he blurted out. Oh god, he’d made Barbara cry. He was a failure, he was no good for her and now he had upset her.

Her nose wrinkled up as she glared him. “This is not about you, okay?”

“Uh, I know,” he said quickly.

“My dad is in jail and I nearly died a couple times this week and I almost killed someone last night and the whole city is going to hell so it’s NOT about you, okay!” she went on.

“Right, of course,” he said, nodding. It was stupid to think she’d possibly be more upset over him than all the other more terrible things happening in her life.

“What are you even doing here?” she asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes. “I thought you said your goodbyes.”

“Babs …” It didn’t help that all he had thought up to say to her was something along the lines of ‘ _I know I fucked up and Kory made me come back…_ ’

“I mean, I really can’t blame you, can I? For wanting to get away from Barbara the bitch,” she said, bitterly looking away.

“Hey, don’t ever call yourself that. Ever,” he said, taking a step closer. Did she think that he thought that about her?

“It’s true though. Look at how many times I’ve taken out my anger on you,” said Barbara, shaking her head. Her eyes looked watery again. “I’m sorry about what I said when we first met. It was unfair. I was mad at him for leaving but that doesn’t make it okay. And you’ve been perfectly kind and supportive and understanding of me and I’ve just been snapping at you because it was convenient. And I’m sorry.”

“Barbara…” he said, reaching out to put a hand to her cheek. He was kind of floored by her apology. It was nice to hear, but … “I mean, thank you for apologizing, but I get it. I know you’ve been pissed off and lashing out at people - that’s what  _I_  do, so I wasn’t taking it personally.”

"But … that’s why you left tonight."

"No … no, it wasn’t, Barbie.”

She looked up at him, a little confused. “But you said … then why?”

“Because when you saved Bard, it reminded me that … you’re so much better and you deserve so much better than someone like me, Barbara,” he said. “I’m not … I’m really not good enough for you…”

“You’ve been good for me these past few weeks,” she said, leaning into his touch a little. “You don’t need to be him. He’s gone now and I’m moving on and I … I haven’t felt like this about someone in a long time, Jason.”

Part of him was wondering when this perfect dream would end because Barbara was saying what he always wished to hear from her.

“You deserve better, Barb. I’m always fucking up and making the wrong choice,” he said.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Jay,” she said, bring her hand to cover his on her cheek, “You’ve already done so much for me. You got me through South America. You just showed me that I’m still me. And all because you wanted to help me.”

He wasn’t really sure how much that counted for him though because he just wanted to be around her. And he figured out pretty quick that Bruce had asked him to follow Barbara because how could he possibly say no to that opportunity?

“Barbie, I’m really … I’m really not …” he said, feeling a little self-conscious even at the way she was talking him up.

“No, you’ll never be Dick Grayson, but you don’t  _need_  to be.”

His hand has slid around to the nape of her neck, fingers tangling in her soft hair. “Thank you, Barbara …” he said, not really knowing what else to say.

“You don’t have to stay for me, but I just … I want you around. I don’t want to do this without you, Jason,” said Barbara, smiling slightly at maybe finally getting through to him.

She wanted him around and suddenly with that information, he completely forgot all his reasons for not staying. And the only thing that really made sense in his mind was that he really needed to make that move, reassure her that he wanted to be around her too.

“And I know it’s selfish but I—”

Jason had swooped down and kissed her mouth mid-sentence.

Barbara tensed up at first, clearly not expecting it. And then she started kissing him back. He really didn’t mean to interrupt her but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Is this okay?” Jason asked, finally pulling away.

Still a little bewildered, she nodded slowly. Her hands rested on his chest as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. She tugged on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to her. His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her closer.

It was a hundred times better than anything he had ever dreamed before.

*****************

* * *

 

Alysia was half asleep on the couch, watching TV in the living room when she heard a phone buzzing. Fishing it out from between the cushions, she frowned. Barbara didn’t usually leave her cell lying around, but she had been so out of it earlier.

Not wanting her roommate to potentially miss an important call, she answered it, even though the number appeared to be unknown. “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Barbara Gordon?” asked chipper but loud female voice.

Alysia held the phone a couple inches away from her ear. “No, this is her roommate. Can I tell her who’s calling?” she asked, getting up and wandering down the hall to Barbara’s room.

“Please tell her it is Kory! Thank you, Barbara’s roommate!”

“Yeah…,” Alysia said, knocking on the bedroom door and letting herself in. “Barb, someone named Kory is on the phone… OHMYGOD!”

“Alysia!” Barbara shrieked. But Barbara was not alone in her room. The Jason guy she had turned away at the door was there too. On her bed. On top of her. With his hands pretty much everywhere on Barb. And Barb’s arms were wrapped around him, her leg hitched around his hip.

At least they appeared to be fully clothed, with him just missing his jacket.

“You! How did you get in here!?” Alysia demanded, pointing at him.

“Uh … window…” he answered, his hand still on Barbara’s thigh.

I can explain!” said Barbara.

“Yeah, this is not what it … well it kind of is…” Jason said weakly.

From the phone in Alysia’s hand, they all clearly heard Kory saying “Roy! He is in her bedroom! I think they are making love!”

Barbara’s eyes widened. Jason grimaced, as though he wasn’t surprised this Kory would make that sort of comment.

“Barbara’s roommate! Please, tell us more!” Kory asked loudly.

“Oh god,” said Alysia, putting a hand over her eyes and setting the phone on the bedside table. “We really need a system for when one of us is playing scrabble…” she added, turning to leave the room as fast as possible, closing the door behind her.

**************

* * *

 

“Scrabble?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hello? Hello? Barbara? Jason? Barbara’s roommate?”

Barbara grabbed the phone off the table. “Hi, Kory, it’s Barbara.”

“I am so sorry to interrupt a passionate moment between you two, Barbara! I just wanted to make sure Jason came to see you,” said Kory, sounding very earnest.

She hadn’t talked much with the alien princess before so it was a little strange that Kory was being so friendly and familiar. And Barbara didn’t even know how Kory got this number.

“It’s okay, um, Kory. And we were just, um, kissing…” said Barbara, a little distracted. Jason had taken the opportunity to kiss a trail down her neck, pausing to suck on her collar bone.

“That is wonderful news, Barbara!” Kory chirped in her ear. “I will let you get back to just kissing now. And don’t let him get away with forgetting to invite you to come see us! You are more than welcome anytime!”

“Oh… okay, thanks Kory,” said Barbara, hanging up and setting the phone aside again.

She sighed, enjoying his light kisses on her skin. “Jay, are they picking you up again?” she asked after a moment.

“No, I’m staying around. I know you guys can use my help,” he said, moving back up to kiss her lips again.

“Mmm… stay here with me today, sleep with me until we have to go out tonight,” said Barbara, pushing him back a little so she could see his face. “Just sleep,” she clarified when she saw his eyes widen slightly. “I was about to go to bed when you showed up anyway. I just don’t want you to leave yet.”

“Oh … okay, sure,” he said, pulling away and sitting at the edge of the bed. She watched him pull a knife out from his boot then pull the shoes off. He visibly hesitated then stood up, undid his belt and slid off his jeans.

“Get the light?” she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. He nodded and turned off the bedroom light, then closed the blinds.

Barbara crawled under the covers, moving over to make room for him to slide in, just in his tee shirt and boxers. She cuddled up to him, resting her hand on his chest. He tensed up when her hand moved to his side.

“Are you still … your ribs are still bruised?” she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she sat up and tugged the edge of his shirt up. The daylight filtering in through the blinds made it just barely light enough for her to see the darker patches of skin.

“Babs, it’s fine, it’s healing, just a little sore sometimes,” he reassured her. “Only hurts when I breathe.”

“I … I’m sorry I did this to you,” she whispered, realizing there was one last wrong she hadn’t righted yet.

“This was definitely not your fault,” he said, putting a hand over hers. “Hypnosis, remember?”

“I hurt you.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Not helping,” she said.

“Look, you said you wanted to sleep but if you’d really rather stay up and play Doctor…” Jason smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down next to him.

“Okay, sleep now,” she said.

“Mmhmm,” he agreed, tilting her head up to kiss her. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. “I’m glad I came back, Barbie.”

With a smile, she closed her eyes and whispered, “Me too.”


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them expected the surprise interrogation waiting for them at the Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just probably going to continue this AU until Batman Eternal gets back to the storylines I care about....

 

The phone on the bedside table buzzed loud enough to wake them both up. Being closer, Jason blindly fumbled for the device in the darkened room.

Barbara was still curled up next to him, stirring as he moved.

“Looks like it’s time for work,” Jason said through a yawn, holding up the phone.

She squinted at the bright screen, reading the message. _Meet at Cave ASAP_. “Well, you did say you’d stay and help,” she said.

“Wish I could just stay right here with you,” he said. It had been such a wonderful few hours of sleep, warm and dreamless with the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms.

Barbara gave him a shy, sleepy smile, which was probably the cutest thing she’d ever done in his presence, and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for staying,” she said, “And for coming back and giving me a chance to … you know…”

“Well, it gave me a chance to explain just as much as you. Plus when Kory heard about our talk on the bridge… I mean, when an alien princess who can shoot starbolts out of her hands tells you she’s turning the ship around, you don’t argue,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned over him.

“Hmm, I’m starting to like her,” said Barbara, pressing her lips to his. Before the kiss could go much farther though, she pulled away and sat up. “Come on, we’ve got a city to save.”

****

* * *

 

They stopped at Kory’s ship so Jason could pick up the rest of his gear. As soon as Batgirl stepped aboard after him, the Tamaranean princess had swooped her up into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you two! You must come visit us, Barbara!”

Squished into Kory’s voluptuous chest, Barbara barely managed a nod and an “okay” before Kory let her go.

She had never really had a chance to bond with Kory before but if the other girl could be so welcoming and sincere, Barbara felt she could too. Even if the princess was a little more touchy-feely than Barb really preferred.

Now she was on the back of Jason’s bike, arms around his waist as they sped out of the city to the Batcave. She could hardly believe how quickly things had changed in the past sixteen hours.

They sped through the hidden tunnel, bypassing all the security and coming to a halt in the main chamber. Then they climbed up the steps to the computer, where Bruce was seated, not turning around to greet them.

“Where are Tim and Julia?” Barbara asked, noting it was just the three of them in the cavern.

Bruce didn’t answer right away. It made her feel uneasy. She glanced at Jason, who removed his helmet and shrugged.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” Bruce finally asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Barbara’s eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop. She looked at Jason again who simply looked confused. How could Bruce already know about them? It had only happened eight hours ago. And why was he even so mad about it?

“I-I didn’t think it was any of your business,” said Barbara, finding her voice.

The chair turned and they got the full blast of Bruce’s angry face.

“None of my business? I would expect this from Jason but you know better, Barbara,” he said, in an angry, growly tone.

“Ouch,” Jason muttered.

“That’s entirely unfair, Bruce! And what gives you the right!” said Barbara, putting her hands on her hips. She was not about to be intimidated by Bruce of all people, who was completely over reacting to her and Jason being … a thing.

He pressed a key, and suddenly, the computer screens were filled with poor quality cell phone pictures and videos of Batgirl dangling Jason Bard off of various rooftops across the city. There was even a couple with Red Hood on the roof with her too.

“Oh … you meant that …” said Barbara slowly, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Bruce stood and advanced on them. “Of course I meant that. What else did you think I meant? This was reckless and irresponsible, Barbara.”

He wasn’t wrong. But she had been so angry and Bruce knew Bard was no good and hadn’t done anything. It all made sense at the time. She hadn’t even really meant for it to go on so long. But Bard had taunted her and it just made her see red.

“You know what he did!” Barbara said.

“How do you think it looks when Gotham’s protectors are seen dropping the acting Commissioner off of buildings?” he demanded. “How long do you think it will take Bard to figure out your relationship to Jim Gordon?”

“I … I was …” Barbara tried to say anything to defend herself. What could she say? She was angry and not thinking the most clearly. But he didn’t seem to want to listen to that.

“Who cares?” Jason cut in loudly, taking half a step forward. “Who the fuck cares if Bard knows? Hush already knows who we all are. He could tell anyone at any time so stop yelling at Barbara like she didn’t do exactly the same thing you would do when you lose your temper!”

“Jason, stay out of this,” said Bruce coldly.

“No! You’re totally unfair!” Jason shouted. “You haven’t even tried to help Jim or Barbara! And then you don’t even appreciate any of the work she’s done! How long did you know Bard wasn’t on our side? Without doing anything about it?”

Jason was … defending her? Barbara stared at him, shocked but slightly flattered. And he wasn’t done.

“And you expect her to not be angry? Only Bruce is allowed to be pissed off, huh? Only Batman is allowed to tie scumbags up by their ankles? Is Batgirl not allowed to put the fear of god into creeps like Bard?”

Bruce’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them, then over their shoulders at the one motorcycle parked below. Barbara got the feeling that he was putting a few things together.

“Jason, stand down,” Bruce growled.

“Oh, and did you know that Barbara got brainwashed in South America? Hypnotized, actually? And you know what he made her think she was seeing? Have you even thought to ask if she’s okay? No, just take the evidence and move on to the next mission!”

“Jason…” Barbara muttered, putting a hand on his forearm. She could feel herself turning red as Bruce studied at her.

Jason looked down at her hand then stepped back to stand next to her again.

Feeling emboldened by Jason defending her, Barbara took a deep breath and said, “I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong to let my anger get the better of me like that and if Jason hadn’t been there to talk me down, I don’t know what I would have done.” She stood her ground, staring right back at Bruce. “But my father is still wrongfully imprisoned. And I am still angry about that.”

“The two of you arrived together,” Bruce observed.

Barbara had a sudden, brief flashback to high school when her prom date knocked on the door and her father was the one who answered.

“What? Is carpooling not allowed anymore? You were the one who asked me to follow Babs around,” said Jason, rolling his eyes.

“I instructed you to follow Batgirl to South America.”

"Maybe I'm being goddamn thorough, or does that fuck up your precious--"

“Uhh, am I interrupting something?”

Tim had arrived, staring at the three of them with a curious look. Barbara realized that her hand was still on Jason’s wrist and she quickly moved it, feeling more and more like she was introducing a new boyfriend to her disapproving father.

“Whoa, Barbara, did you really do all that to Bard? Harsh. Apparently he’s expected to spend a little more time in the hospital. After hanging upside down for an hour and then breaking his leg, he’s lucky he didn’t lose his foot,” Tim rambled on, moving over to the bat computer to pull up hospital records.

“Yeah, poor Bard and his broken leg,” said Jason sarcastically.

 “I’m just … going to repack my belt,” said Barbara, glancing over her shoulder at the supply area of the cave.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and growled at Barbara, “We aren’t done discussing this,” before moving back to the computer.

***

* * *

 

Jason watched her walk off, considering for a moment following her. He definitely didn’t want to stand around with Bruce after yelling at him when Jason had finally calmed down.

“So you and Barb showed up together then?”

Damn, Tim was like a ninja sometimes, sneaking up on him like that.

“Shut up,” Jason muttered. He didn’t want to answer questions that he really didn’t even know the answer to yet. And the younger boy was smirking so knowingly.

“Surprised you even made a move,” Tim said.

“And we’re done,” said Jason, following the same path Barbara took to one of the back areas of the cave. He found her in the supply room, carefully counting out and stacking batarangs, packing them in the bright yellow pouches of her utility belt.

Barbara glanced up at him then went back to packing. “You didn’t have to do that, defend me like that,” she said.

“Sure, but why pass up an opportunity to yell back at Batman?”

He watched the corners of her mouth turn up slightly in amusement. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said moving a little closer. “So … you seemed a little panicked when you thought he knew about … us…”

She paused again and the doubtful part of Jason’s mind was waiting for her to say this morning was a mistake and there wouldn’t be an ‘us’.

“Well … I mean, it hasn’t even been a day. I know he’s good but still…” she said after a moment. “And I … I’m not really sure what this us is…”

Jason didn’t want to admit the amount of relief he felt that she didn’t completely take back what happened between them.

“I guess we, uh, didn’t really talk about that,” he said.

“We don’t need to have this talk right now,” said Barbara, finishing up her belt. “I don’t think I know what more to say than I just want you here with me through all this. It feels right.”

“I said I would stay,” said Jason. "I--I I want to stay."

She refastened the utility belt around her waist and faced him.

“I haven’t had a lot of, um, relationships. Not really with anyone who knows about this side of me the way you do,” she said.

He found that hard to believe. Barbara was beautiful, smart, caring; who wouldn’t take a chance at that? Oh yeah, he almost didn’t about twelve hours ago. He blamed temporary self-doubt and stupidity.

“I don’t date much either, Barbie.” He wasn’t sure any of them had really stuck around long enough to be called a girlfriend.

“These things never happen at what should be the right time but I’m tired of wasting time worrying about that,” she said.

He nodded. “Babs … if you wanted to keep this quiet, that’s fine with me. I just want to be with you.”

“I think it’s too late now to worry about it because he’s probably figured it out, but I’m not ashamed of how I feel about you,” she said, sincerely, putting a hand on his chest. “Confused and excited maybe, but not ashamed. I just don’t like people knowing details of my private life and I don’t want him to think we’re not focused on the job.”

Jason grinned at her, feeling lifted by her honesty. She wasn’t denying them and she definitely wasn’t afraid of Bruce’s disapproval. He didn’t really know how this was going to go between them when the city was safe and they actually did need to have this talk. But that didn’t matter right now.

“Well, I think we’re both very focused,” he said, putting a hand around her waist and moving closer.

“Jay…”

Never had he liked that nickname more than when she said in it in that breathy little voice.

Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to her.

“We… we probably shouldn’t do this here …” she whispered.

“More reason to definitely do this here,” he said, closing the gap.

The kiss was hurried and open mouthed, her body pressed right up to his and her hands tangled in his hair. He wished he could tear through all the thick armor she wore to touch her skin again, let his hands trail over the sensitive spots while she moaned into his mouth.

Not to mention that making out with Batgirl in the Batcave was kind of an old fantasy of his.

It was thrilling, realizing that any minute, someone else could walk around the corner and confirm that they were definitely … something. They were something.

Needing to take a breath, she pulled away with a soft nip at his lip. She was an amazing kisser, diving him just about crazy.

“Soooo, if you guys are about done, we should really get out there.”

Barbara instantly pulled away from him, eyes wide and hands going behind her back.

Jason glared at Tim, who was standing in the entrance to the supply room with an innocent look on his face. And then the kid was gone before Jason could think of a good comeback.

“We’ll have plenty of time to continue this later,” said Barbara with a small smile.

He really liked the sound of that, the promise for more. Stealing one more quick kiss, he followed her out of the supply room back to the main part of the cave. Bruce, Tim, and now Julia all appeared to be waiting for them, gathered around the computer where they were plotting tonight’s routes.

“You need to be extra careful tonight, Batgirl,” said Batman, skipping straight to business.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “I know, don’t let my anger get the best of me,” she said.

“Taking out Jason Bard was the best way to draw Hush’s attention. And we can be almost certain your identity is compromised,” said Batman. “Which is not good for Jim’s chances in Blackgate.”

Batgirl’s eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Jason recognized that same fierce, anger determination from the first night of their team up.

“It’s Hush’s fault my father is in prison. If he comes anywhere near me, I’ll throw him off a building too,” she said darkly.

He wasn’t sure how she pulled it off, being scary and hot at the same time. But Jason decided he would keep the observation to himself nevertheless.

“He won’t get close enough for that. You need to stay focused and vigilant,” said Batman.

“Look, you do your job and we’ll do ours,” Jason cut in, resisting the temptation to put his arm around Barbara. Instead he busied his hands with putting his helmet back on.

Batman stared at them for a moment and then they were dismissed without another word. Or rather, Barbara decided he must be done lecturing them and led the way back down to the bikes. He trailed behind her.

Climbing on his motorcycle, he turned and said, “Babs, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She gave him a squeeze around the middle, once again seated behind him. “Aw, that’s very sweet, Jay. I won’t let anything happen to you either,” she said. 


	3. Back in the Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a quiet, uninterrupted moment. But it doesn’t last for long.

It was almost dawn before the fires were all put out and the city finally rested. Which meant they could finally take a break for the night.

Barbara wasn’t anywhere near ready to be alone yet. She glanced over at him, helmet off and going through his pockets, checking how much ammo he had left.

“Are you going back to Kory’s ship now?” she asked.

He shrugged, still fumbling with his gear. “Not sure yet…”

She took a deep breath and got up the courage to say, “I’d like you to come back with me, spend the morning at my place.” She didn’t specify if she just meant sleeping; she wondered if he noticed.

He dropped a few spare bullets and looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Oh … okay,” he said.

Yeah, he noticed.

Who was she kidding? She knew she was falling hard and fast. There was just something about a night out in the city, fighting back to back, working together seamlessly, that lit a fire inside her. And maybe she was craving that rush almost as much as she was craving him.

So when they got back to her bedroom, she locked the door, determined not to be interrupted. She pulled off her mask and cape, hearing the soft thud of him dropping his helmet on the floor behind her.

Jason came up to her back, sweeping aside her hair to kiss the side of her exposed neck, his arms slipping around her waist. She sighed, enjoying his attentions for a moment, and then turned in his arms to meet his lips with hers.

Still kissing him hard, she pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he let go of her for just a moment to finish shrugging it off. Her belt hit the floor next. Then his hands slid up her back, finding the zipper on her suit. Her arms looped around his neck, she pulled off her gloves next as he tugged slowly on that zipper.

When it reached her lower back, Barbara pulled back to peel off the top part of the suit, watching as his eyes followed the reveal of skin. Her bra was built more sturdy than sexy, but he didn’t seem to notice the difference judging by the way his eyes lingered on her chest. She freed her arms and pulled the suit down to her hips.

“L-Let me,” Jason whispered, hands on her waist as he suddenly kneeled in front of her. He planted a few light kisses on her hip as he slowly rolled the suit down to her legs. A few more kisses on the tops of her thighs, then he gently freed each foot, each caress on her legs shooting tingles through her body.

“Jason …” she moaned as he finally stood and kissed her again. 

They made it over to her bed, getting rid of his shirt along the way.

“Just a sec…” he muttered, pulling away after kissing her down onto the bed.

Barbara watched, leaning back on her elbows, as Jason carefully undid the holsters at his waist and set the weapons aside with his helmet. Somehow, watching him disarm was almost as hot as watching him finish undressing.

Finally they were both left in just their underwear. Jason crawled back onto the bed and over her, picking right back up with kissing her deeply again.

It took her several distracted moments to realize that he was pulling her bra straps from her shoulders as he kissed along her neck.

With a sharp intake of breath, she tensed up as too many thoughts hit her at once. The adrenaline was wearing off and with it went the streamlined focus on passion, letting doubts and worries creep in. It had been so long, this new intimacy was a little startling.

“Babs … you okay?” He looked down at her with concern and she realized she might even be trembling a bit.

“Yeah,” she said, almost squeaking the word out. “Of course.”

“You got a little tense,” said Jason.

Of course he would notice seeing as he had his hands and mouth all over her.

“Guess I’m just a little nervous,” she said.

He smiled shyly. “Yeah, me too. Been dreaming of this for a while.”

It was a sweet comment, followed up by and even sweeter kiss. But now it made her think even more of how long it had been for her and how worried she was that it wouldn’t measure up to whatever he had been imagining about her.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re not up to it, Babs,” he said when she didn’t respond quite as enthusiastically.

“No, no, I do want to!” she said quickly. There was definitely still that flutter of arousal in her gut amidst the nerves.

“You do … want to have sex with me?” he asked, sitting up.

“Yes! Um, and you do want to … have sex with me?” she said back, also sitting up. Maybe that was it, just needed to clear up what was going on here. They were just going to have sex. No need to be so jittery about it.

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” Jason said with an exhale.

“Great.” She looked around the room as the trail of clothes on her floor. “So, um, do you have a condom?” Barbara asked, internally wincing at how it sounded more businesslike than casually sexy.

He smirked like he was holding back laughter. “Yeah, I have one,” he said.

“Good, I mean, I do have some in my utility belt just in case because they do have other uses but it’s good you have one,” she rambled, “And I guess you do seem the type to carry one too.”

“The type? Wow, didn’t think I was that promiscuous.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that I …” she trailed off when she noticed that stupid smirk. “You’re teasing,” she said with a sigh.

“I just appreciate your commitment to safe sex,” he said lightly.

Barbara looked away, her shoulders dropping. This was turning into one big disaster all because she couldn’t seem to get out of her own head at the moment.

“Hey, Babs, I meant it before. We can just call it a night and go to sleep,” he said, putting a hand on her knee.

“No, I just … look, if I tell you something, can you promise not to laugh?”

“Of course, Barbara.”

She took a deep breath, looking everywhere around the room then finally at him. “It’s just that… I haven’t … I haven’t really…”

“You haven’t …” His eyes widened and he said, “Wait, are you … are you a virgin?”

“NO! No, definitely not that,” she said quickly, thinking about her old college boyfriend Ryan. But that had been in college, years ago now and that was the real problem.

“It wouldn’t be a problem if you were… I just would have been surprised,” Jason said quickly.

“I was trying to say that I just haven’t done this in … a while,” she said, biting her lip. “Like, not since before, um, you know…” She pointed to the raised, pink scar low on her abdomen and motioned to her legs.

“Oh…” he said, lightly touching the scar.

“I don’t know what expectations you might have but I’m really not—”

“None, Babs, no expectations,” he said, looking up at her. “I just want to make you feel amazing.”

The playful smirk was gone, replaced with a heated intensity in his eye that made her stomach flutter. He leaned in and pressed another searing kiss to her lips, sending more tingles straight down to her core.

“I want you, Barbara,” he said against her lips.

She had this gorgeous guy in her bed being so sweet and attentive to her insecurities. Why was she still hesitating?

“Barbie?” he asked, still not quite making a move forward until they were both sure.

With a smile, she nodded and reached around her back to undo the clasp on her bra, sliding it off her shoulders. She felt some small amount of satisfaction as she watched him swallow, his eyes widening slightly as he looked down at her chest.

Before she knew it, she was back on the pillows, his mouth on her neck and his hands cupping her breasts. She moaned and let her fingers tangle in his hair while he trailed hot kisses on her skin. It felt so good, like he was chasing away any lingering doubts.

His hands slid down her sides as he continued to slather open-mouthed kisses down her torso, pausing at her breasts to pay each extra attention. She gasped as he alternated sucking her nipple and rolling it with his tongue.

“Oohh, Jason!” Barbara moaned, grasping at his head and shoulder. Oh god did his tongue feel so good on her body.

“So perfect… Barbara,” he muttered into the curve of her breast.

He didn’t seem to be done worshipping her body with his mouth. Now Jason was moving down her stomach, reverently kissing above the scar she pointed out before moving on to her hip. His fingers hooked under the waistband of her underwear and she lifted her hips enough for him to scoot them off.

She was completely naked in front of him and when he didn’t stop to take off his shorts, she realized what he must be thinking of doing next. As he kissed her inner thigh, arms sliding under her legs until his hands rested on her hips, she thought about maybe warning him she had been sweating in her suit all night. But he didn’t seem to care, diving right in, and his tongue drawing a slow line up to her clit that made her shudder.

Her body was already thrumming with arousal all from that amazingly talented mouth. His eyes met hers, his tongue rolling lazy circles around her clit, building slow tension deep inside her.

Barbara hadn’t even noticed her mouth had opened in surprise until she realized he was totally smirking at her, despite his mouth still buried in her pussy. She closed her mouth, but not before another moan could escape it.

“You taste so good, Babs…” he said, voice slightly muffled. He eagerly licked patterns up and down her, picking up the pace with each pass. It felt so, so good.

“Jay…ohh… oh god… ” It was getting harder to stay still as the pleasure built.

Needing something more to hold onto than just bed sheets, she found his hand still on her hip and grabbed it. Jason laced their fingers together, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Her body felt on the edge, like a rubber band pulled too tight, waiting for release. And his tongue pressed and flicked, applying just enough pressure to keep her hovering there in agony, squirming and panting.

“Jayyyyyy!” she whined, squeezing his hand. He sped up until finally her whole body seemed to tense up then release, sweeping pleasure flooding through her, making her cry out again. And his tongue slowly lapped at her, drawing out her orgasm until her trembling subsided.

Breathing hard, she watched him through heavily lidded eyes as he sat up and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand. She didn’t even care that he had that smug little smirk on his face again.  _Fuck, he earned it_ , Barbara decided.

“Jason… that was …” she said, unable to quite find the proper words to explain just how good that felt. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to just hold to that feeling a little longer.

He leaned over her again, pressing his lips to hers.

“Hope you aren’t getting sleepy yet…” he said.

“Not a chance.”

He kissed her again then pushed off the bed, padding over to his clothes on the floor and digging in one of the pockets. Barbara pulled herself up as he found what he was looking for and came back over to her.

“Didn’t want you to think I had forgotten,” said Jason, holding up the small foil square between two fingers.

“There is one thing you’re forgetting,” she said, kneeling so she was eye level with his torso. And his abs. She really needed to do something about those delightfully chiseled muscles leading down to prominent hipbones.

“What’s that …” Jason trailed off when she reached out to touch him. His abdominals twitched a little under her fingertips. And then he sucked in a gasping breath when her lips followed, kissing a feather light trail down his chest and abdomen, avoiding the fading bruises. “Barbara ….”

Her hands came to rest on his hips, just above the waistband of his boxers that were pulled tight, straining to contain the noticeable bulge in front. Looking up at him and gathering some courage from the dazed expression on his face, she slipped her hands inside the shorts and tugged them down.

“Babs …” he said weakly as her fingers dragged over his firm ass, sliding his shorts down as far as they would go. Then she reached around to the front to free his cock, eliciting something like a squeak from him when she grabbed him.

Holding his stiff cock in her hand now, she wondered if she ought to return that favor he had done her first. Before she could make a decision either way, his hand had landed on her shoulder, firmly holding her back.

Barbara looked up at him with an eyebrow raised but he wasn’t even looking at her. His eyes were focused on the ceiling, his jaw clenched hard.

“Jason?”

“I’m fine… I’m fine …” he said, exhaling. “I, uh… I would love for you to do that … but tonight… I really want to be inside you and make you come again, Babs.”

She couldn’t argue with that idea. The thought of him inside her sent new ripples of heat through her body.

“Jay, I want you too,” she said, reaching for his hand that was still holding the condom. “Let me, she added, tearing open the packet and rolling on the protection for him.

A little more focused now, he actually met her eyes when she looked up at him. Not breaking eye contact, she moved back onto the bed, him following and moving on top of her.

She let her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as he slid inside her. It was his turn to tremble a little as she pulled him down to her, not minding the weight of his body pressing into hers. Her fingers dug into his skin.

“Babs…” he whispered.

“Okay?” she asked in hushed voice.  He felt so good inside her, filling her up so completely.

“Perfect,” Jason said, dropping a few kisses on her lips.

His hips started rocking against hers, slow and gentle at first. So slow in fact that she wondered if it was for her sake or his. She kissed him back, starting to feel a little bolder now as she planned out her next move.

With a smirk, Barbara planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed with her whole body, managing to flip them over so she was on top, without breaking the connection.

Jason stared up at her, eyes wide. Then he grinned at her and groaned, “Fuck yes, Babs…”

He held her hips, guiding as she started moving against him. Her hands resting on his abdomen, she held herself up, setting a much faster pace as she rode him. His hips gave a smooth little flick beneath her, meeting her in perfect timing. It felt amazing.

“Oohh…. Jason…” She could feel the tension deep inside her, growing with each thrust.

“Don’t stop, Babe… you look so good …” he said, panting slightly.

Barbara was starting to really enjoy that look of awe he gave her as he watched her body move over him. Picking up her pace, she felt the hands on her hips tighten their grip. His thrusting up was still in time with her motions, but he was breathing faster from the exertion.

She knew she was close too. It was getting harder and harder to focus on anything except the friction and the feel of him inside her.

“Jay… I’m … oh fuck …”

“Come on, Babs … come for me again, Babe…”

“Jason!” she cried out as she reached the edge. Her head tilted back, eyes closed, and her fingers dug into him. As the rush of muscle contraction and release swept through her again, she felt his body tremble beneath her.

“Babsss…” he groaned, coming right along with her. She rode out both their orgasms before collapsing on his chest, breathing hard.

For several moments, she laid there, catching her breath while he drew circles on her back with his fingertips. She felt warm and boneless and satisfied.

“Wow … Barbara that was …” he murmured. She reached up and kissed his lips before finally finding the energy to pull herself off of him.

She was exhausted. Stress, patrol, and now two amazing orgasms had really taken it out of her. Her eyelids instantly felt heavy after she slid under the sheet and rested on the pillow.

“Babs…”

His voice was really far away and she wasn’t sure if she actually answered him or not. She was too tired to keep her eyes open. She felt him get up off the bed, probably to throw away the condom.

“If that was you rusty… can’t wait to see you in practice…” he said.

He might have said something else to her, but she had already drifted off with a satisfied smile on her face.

 

***

* * *

 

They had forgotten to close the blinds last night and the afternoon sunlight streaming in roused Jason first.

It was the second day in a row he had woken up in Barbara’s bed. He glanced over at her, sprawled out on her stomach and still fast asleep. They had shared the most amazing night together and part of him still couldn’t believe it.

For a few moments he just looked at her, admiring her breathtaking beauty. The sheet was pulled up to her lower back, letting the sunlight illuminate soft pale skin and bright red waves. He could already see the faint marks forming on her skin, the lovebites he had given her on her neck. She hadn’t left him unmarked either; he could feel the slight sting of fingernail marks on his back and shoulders. It was a nice reminder of how tightly she held onto him, much better than the fading bruises on his ribs.

Deciding that since he was up first he ought to do something nice for her to wake up to, Jason quietly slid out of bed, searching for his pants. He found them, along with his boxers, in the middle of the room and tugged them on.

Barbara stirred a little in bed and he froze, not wanting her to wake up and think he was dressing to leave. But she didn’t wake, just sighed a little in her sleep and went back to light snoring.

Jason moved to the door, pausing when an official looking letterhead on her desk caught his eye. He picked up the paper, scanning the letter and seal:  _Burnside College … accepted … graduate studies …_  He looked again at the sleeping woman in the bed. She hadn’t told him she was going to grad school. Then again, it wasn’t like he had really taken the time to ask about her life.

And to think that he had wanted her to leave Gotham with him.

Well it looked like she was leaving the city center. He knew Burnside was just across the river, across the very bridge they had sat on that night when he almost ruined everything.

At least she was going somewhere nicer. Barbara deserved that much in her life.

Jason set down the letter and slipped out the bedroom door, determined to try to find some coffee in their kitchen.

He located the supplies and coffeemaker, standing back now as the pot brewed. Hearing footsteps, he grinned and turned around but –

“Oh, it’s you again,” said Barbara’s roommate, folding her arms in the kitchen entryway.

“Yeah, uh, look, we got off on the wrong foot. I’m sorry about that,” said Jason, stepping forward and extending a hand. “Let’s start over. I’m Jason. You’re Alysia, right?”

Alysia narrowed her eyes for a moment but took his hand. “Yes. I assume you and Babs have worked things out then?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said, and he couldn’t help the sheepish grin on his face when he said it.

Alysia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll bet. Coffee?”

“Oh, yeah, help yourself…” he said, standing back from the now finished brewing pot. She raised an eyebrow and he realized how weird it probably was for him to offer her her own coffee.

“So you two were out there last night?” Alysia asked as she poured two mugs.

“Yeah,” Jason said, not too surprised she knew.

“How’s it look out there?”

“Bad, but we’re doing our best.”

As he stirred milk into his coffee, he felt her eyes on him, reminding him that he hadn’t bothered to grab a shirt on the way out of Barbara’s bedroom.

“So how did you guys get involved in this whole thing?”

This was good, Barbara’s friend was talking to him and seemed interested. Better than her slamming the door in his face. Least he could do was try to make friends with her.

Jason shrugged. “Well, Babs went searching for evidence to clear her dad and the boss called me back to follow and help her.”

“No, I mean like … all of it …?” Alysia said, gesturing around.

“Oh, uh, well, I mean Barbara has been Batgirl for years now, longer than I’ve—”

_CRASH!_

“BATGIRL?!”

Alysia had dropped her coffee cup in shock, the dark liquid splattering all over the linoleum.

“Aw crap,” Jason muttered, instantly realizing his mistake.

“Barbara Gordon is Batgirl?!”

“Shh! Just, uh, forget I said that!” Jason said, waving a hand in front of her. “Crap, I thought you knew!”

“Batgirl has been living in my apartment!” Her eyes were wide with surprise.

“No, no! Just forget I said that, okay?”

“Jason? Alysia? What are you guys yelling about? And what crashed?”

Jason spun around to see Barbara across the room at the hallway entrance, yawning and wearing just a large tee. Before he really had a chance to appreciate how cute and sleepy she looked, Alysia had rounded on her.

“You’re Batgirl?!” she demanded.

Barbara’s eyes widened and she froze for a moment, as though processing the best way to deny it. She must have decided it was fruitless though as now she was glaring at him, clearly  figuring out what he had let slip.

“You told her?” she yelled at him, joining them in the kitchen.

“I thought she knew!” he insisted, putting up his hands in defense. He honestly thought Alysia knew everything by the way she was talking with him.

“Why would you assume that! Of course she didn’t know! It would have put her in danger!”

“This whole time! All the weird outings at night and the injuries!” Alysia said “You let me think you were some kind of cop when you’re actually one of those… vigilantes!”

“Well, technically she’s more of a hero and I’m kinda the vigilante,” Jason said.

“And who are you supposed to be? Robin?” Alysia asked, looking over at him now. “Or that other one? Nightwing?”

Jason grimaced and looked at Barbara. But she had no sympathy for him.

“Don’t look at me! I wasn’t going to give up your secret identity,” said Barbara.

“Wait, are you Batman? I thought you’d be older,” said Alysia, frowning.

“HAH!” Barbara snorted. “No way, as if. He’s Red Hood.”

“Red Hood? Never heard of him.”

“Wha- what the hell happened to not giving up my identity?” Jason spluttered.

“Well, I changed my mind when  _you told my roommate I was Batgirl_!”

“I thought she already knew!” he shouted, gesturing wildly.

“Guys, do you hear that?” Alysia said suddenly, looking towards the front door of the apartment.

Jason and Barbara looked around at the door too. He focused and then frowned. There were footsteps, heavy and hurried ones, outside and drawing near.

“Get down,” he said.

Both girls looked at him, confused. He had a split second to decide. Alysia was closer and Barbara was already figuring out what he meant.

Just as the door burst open and smoke filled the apartment, Jason grabbed Barbara’s roommate and pulled her down to the floor, behind the counter.

“Oh no you don’t …” he heard Barbara say before she disappeared into the living room.

There was the smack of a fist hitting something and a grunt.

“Stay down!” Jason said to Alysia, getting up to dive into the fight.

There were three of them, armed and wearing black tactical armor. The smoke bomb was clearing enough for him to see Barbara kicking the helmet off of one. He jumped at the one goon trying to sneak up behind her, managing to wrestle the gun away and punching him hard.

The third was getting away, moving towards the counter that Alysia was hiding behind. Barbara leapt over the couch, scooping up a stray hardback book on the coffee table. She flung it, Frisbee like and beaming him in the back of the neck, making him stumble.

Jason blocked a hit, jumped a leg sweep, and moved into grapple range again. He managed to avoid a knee to his gut while flinging the attacker into the doorway, where he slumped to the floor. Then he turned around just in time to catch sight of Barbara kicking the third one into a countertop.

The one missing the helmet seemed to have regained some sense as he grabbed Jason from behind, trying to get him in a chokehold. Jason grabbed the arm around his neck, turning his head to try to keep it from crushing his airway.

“Barbara!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alysia pop up from behind the counter, tossing something across the counter to Barbara, who swung hard.

_CRACK!_

The arm loosened and Jason shrugged off the guard that Barbara had just beamed in the head with … a wooden rolling pin.

“Whoa…,” said Jason appreciatively. He stared at her for a moment, in complete awe, realizing she probably hadn’t even needed his help, evidenced by how she had just saved his ass. Again.

Then he remembered the doorway to the apartment was still wide open with one of the men slumped outside it. He ran over to close it and pull the attacker inside with the other two.

“Make sure the blinds are closed too,” Jason suggested and Barbara ran to each window.

“Only three? I’m little offended,” said Barbara, peeking out one of the windows. “Oh, wait, I think that’s … yep, that’s definitely a sniper on the roof across. Good call with the blinds.”

“Should I call the police?” Alysia asked, hand over her mouth and eyes wide.  

“This probably is the police,” said Jason, piling the knocked out attackers together. “Got some zip ties?”

Barbara nodded and dashed back to her room, reappearing a moment later with the plastic ties and started binding the hands and feet of the three goons.

“Why are the police attacking our house? I thought you were the good guys!”

Jason and Barbara glanced at each other. What was the point in keeping secrets from Alysia anymore?

“The acting Commissioner, Jason Bard, he’s not here to help Gotham. It’s a long story, but he’s not a good guy, he’s been behind a lot of the mayhem in the city recently. And he must have figured out my identity now, as we suspected,” said Barbara, standing up.

“What are we going to do?” Alysia asked, looking even more alarmed.

“We can’t stay here,” said Barbara, taking a few steps over to her. “Alysia, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the whole truth about me. But if you just try to trust me a little more, I promise I can take you somewhere safe.”

Alysia looked back and forth between them for a moment. “I thought you said there was a sniper outside,” she said.

Barbara shrugged and glanced at Jason. “We can handle that. Go pack a bag. We need to get going as soon as possible.”

“What did I get myself into with you, Gordon?” said Alysia, shaking her head and moving past her to go pack.

“You thinking of taking her to the Cave?” Jason said in a low voice.

“Yeah, why not?”

“The Cave isn’t safe. Hush knows about it. All of your guys’ Gotham identities are compromised,” he said. “Also B will be pissed about bringing in another civilian.”

Barbara put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. “And did you have a better suggestion?”

“Yes, actually,” he said. “Let me make a few calls while you pack. You can’t stay here either.”

She looked like she might try to argue with him more but then she sighed and said, “You’re right. And we don’t have time to discuss any other options.”

He kissed her forehead and said, “Go pack, I’ll take care of everything.”

He watched her walk off, thinking that now he just had to make sure he could follow through on that promise.


End file.
